Uriah Hall vs. Thiago Santos
The first round began and they touched gloves. Hall missed a spinning backfist. Santos missed a spinning back kick. Santos lands an inside kick. Hall lands a good leg kick. Santos misses a telegraphed wheel kick, capoeira actually. Hall missed another backfist. 4:00 as Santos lands a nice inside kick. Santos lands a good leg kick. Hall lands a short right, eats a good leg kick. And another leg kick Hall lands a nice jab. 3:00. Santos lands an inside kick, eating a counter right and jab. Hall lands a right. Hall lands a jab. Santos lands a hard inside kick. Hall caught another one, briefly getting a single but Santos was up quickly with 2:00. Hall limping slightly. Santos lands an inside kick. Hall lands a good right. Santos lands an inside kick. Hall lands a leg kick. He ate another one. Hall lands a nice counter left, 1:00. Hall walking him down, hands at his sides. Hall lands a right. Hall lands a jab. Hall lands a right, beautiful head movement, hands at his sides. 35. 15. Santos lands an inside kick, blocks a spinning kick, lands a leg kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Hall, good round. Hall says it's broken. Hall's right big toe is badly broken. His corner is telling the doctors that "he's good." R2 began and they touched gloves. Santos lands an inside kick. Rogan calls it a broken foot. Hall lands an inside kick. 4:00. Santos lands an inside kick. Hall lands a jab and a nice right. Santos lands an inside kick. Hall lands an inside kick. Santos lands a hard leg kick and a nice left. Santos lands a nice leg kick but with the foot. Hall lands an inside kick. Hall tries a spinning back kick. 3:00. Hall lands a counter right. He catches a leg kick for a single, lands a left as Santos stands. Santos lands a good leg kick. 2:00. Hall lands an inside kick. Tries another spinning kick with the broken foot. Santos lands an insde kick. Hall blocks a nice high kick. Hall lands an inside kick. "Start moving Uriah!" 1:00. Santos lands an inside kick. Hall easily stuffs a single. Hall lands a nice jab and a hard blocked high kick, tries a wheel kick. 30. Santos misses a capoeira-ish wheel kick, lands a leg kick and eats a counter right. 10. Hall tries a rolling thunder kick, R2 ends, 10-9 Hall. Hall was limping badly back to his corner. The doctor's came in and then again. R3 began and they touched gloves. Santos lands an inside kick. Hall replies. Hall fakes another 360 jumping high kick, eats an inside kick. 4:00. Hall lands a jab and a nice right. Hall lands a hard inside kick. He's getting fired up. Hall lands an inside kick. Santos landsa spinning back kick. Tries a capoeira spin kick. Hall jabs teh body. 3:00. Hall lands an inside kick. Santos lands a checked inside kick. Hall lands a good right. Santos lands a leg kick. Blocks a high kick. Hall lands a good spinning back kick, 2:00. Hall lands a beautiful high kick. Santos lands a body kick. Hall lands an inside kick. Santos lands a hopping switch teep and hit the groin, Hall needs a moment. They continued. Hall lands a right, defends a single barely, Santos has the back, knees the leg, 1:00. Santos knees the leg twice, again. Again. Again. Another hard one. 35. Another one. Hall works a kimura, drops down for it, working hard. Santos escapes to guard. Lands a right. Big right elbow. A left. R3 ends, 10-9 Hall but the closest round. Hall limps away. 30-27 Hall, 29-28 at the least. Hall sitting against the cage, was helped onto a stool. In great pain. 29-28 twice and 30-27 UD. Hall raises Santos' hand and hugs him, said in the post-fight interview that he had been raised to stand up when he had been knocked down and tell life it hit like a bitch.